Halloween night
by HalliwellMB
Summary: HIATUS. NO NEW CHAPTERS IN A WHILE. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige decide to have some fun the night of Halloween. Where? at the cemetery. What no one expected was that a simple trick would end up so, so bad.


**Hey kids! Yesterday I was talking to keisi-san and suddenly, this idea came to our minds. I'm translating this to English because she speaks Spanish only. It's is Keisi's first fanfic, but we decided to write it together so it's a mix of both : ) I hope you like it and enjoy it as much as we do writing it.**

**Keisi says: I'm really happy working with HalliwellMB ^^ and this is my first fic so please don't be cruel :( a kiss and I hope you like it and enjoy this wonderful night**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In that Friday before Halloween night, Prue was dirving home after school. Her sisters, that she used to drive everywhere -not for being the most responsible of the lot, actually, she had been behaving poorly lately, but for being the only one old enough to drive- were with her.

"Who's gonna go to the School's Halloween Party this Sunday?," asked Paige, supporting each elbow on the front seats where her big sister and her eternal boyfriend were sitting.

"Boring. A party with the people from school," whispered the second sister.

"I rather that we do something," said Phoebe, "I'm bet we're gonna have a better time if we do," said taking her phone from her pocket to see if she had a call.

"I like the idea. We could go somewhere together and tell horror stories or whatever," said Andy, who was entertained with the radio trying to find a tune that he liked.

"Good. That's what we're gonna do then, I'm not really interested in the party," said Prue turning to the right, getting into Prescott Street.

"God! I'm sure you're gonna spend your time making us tricks to scare us to death," complained Paige.

"But if you're the first one making tricks! Correction, on tricking ME," replied Piper.

"Is that you're an easy target, that's why," said Prue.

"I'm not an easy target. That you don't get scared with anything doesn't mean that others are as neutral as you. Besides, you won't succeed on freaking me out this year," assured Piper somewhat angry.

"We'll see," said Phoebe with an evil face before leaving the care with Paige as soon as Prue parked.

When they entered the house, they found Grams calculating taxes at the table of the living rom.

"Hello Grams," said the girls approaching to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello girls, How was school?," she asked looking at them.

"All normal," replied Piper.

"All?," asked at Prue accusingly, waiting for her to hand her a note from her teachers or something; lately, the girl had been a mess in school and they have called her at least three times that semester.

"All, trust me," snorted Prue.

"Can we go out on Halloween?," asked Paige making a pot.

"Can we?," seconded Phoebe making a puppy face, trying to convince her.

"I don't know if I can trust you, because the eldest isn't very responsible...," said staring at Prue severely, "Besides, on that night people goes out and is more dangerous," said Penny trying to protect her granddaughters.

"But we're gonna go with the boys! I'm going to be responsible, I promise. I'll take care of them," Insisted Prue, pointing her sisters.

"She will," said the youngest in her attempt to be part of the discussion.

"Andy, will you go?," she asked at the boy who suddenly felt all the gazes addressing him.

"Yes," he nodded shyly.

"Who else?," asked Grams, examining them with her eyes.

"Well, Darry, Leo...I don't know if Cole will want to join us," said Prue sitting in a chair next to the table.

"They are enough guys, right?," asked Phoebe excited, "I hope that Cole decides to come".

"Who is Cole?," asked Penny.

"A boy from my class, a friend of mine," said Prue.

"I can call Glenn, I hope he hasn't any plans already," commented Paige, excited too.

"What has Phoebe to with that Cole if he's from your class, Prudence?," asked Grams a little suspicious, "And what would be wrong if Glenn had plans, Paige? I haven't let you go and I'm not sure if I'm going to do it".

"Grams, please, don't be so overprotective, One night is all for what we're asking!," begged Piper finally.

"You support them too?," she asked a little agitated.

"Isn't good for your health to get agitated," she said first, "And we would come back soon, don't worry. Only a few hours out and then sleeping in our beds".

Grams stared at them. The girls had grown, there was no doubts about it and it was, maybe, time to give them a little of space. They were seventeen, fifteen, fourteen and twelve. She sighed, it was hard letting them go, but maybe allowing Prue be in charge of her sister would make her remember who she was and get back to the right path. In spite, she nodded.

"Alright, but I want you here before one, ok?," she asked severe.

"Ok. Thank you!," celebrated Prue, "Now I'm going upstairs," she said doing so, addressing the second biggest room of the manor.

"Me too, see you," said Andy trying to escape Gram's questions.

"May I know what are you going to do alone up there?," asked the woman.

"Eh...we have a project to do. Have a nice afternoon Mrs. Penny, " he said approaching the staircase.

"I don't trust those two," spoke Penny after Andy disappeared of her sight.

Later, Glenn, Leo, Cole and Darryl were invited to the reunion of Sunday's night and all had accepted the invitation (The eldest had convinced the parents of the youngest so they let them go to ask for candies or spend some time at a party, promising them to get them their kids back well and safe). Now the only thing they needed was that Saturday passed fast and that Sunday night came in view.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, kinda boring I know but is only an introduction. (and we were way too excited so we just updated) but we promise that in the next chapter you're gonna see some action! :) <strong>

**Keisi says: Bye readers! Til the next chap! kisses and bye!**


End file.
